Letters, Conversations, Weddings and Babies
by LadyWolvie82
Summary: A series of things I was forced to leave out of 'Anything to See Her Smile'. Rated M for language and themes. Please read the note first!
1. Note with What to Expect

Greetings readers!

A quick-ish note on what to expect here from yours truly, first and foremost. In any case, this collection (it's NOT ongoing like my other collections are, so there'll be an end to it - I just don't know when that'll be) has stuff I was forced to leave out of the "Anything to See Her Smile" story - I'm not a fan of expanding tales by 10 chapters if you catch my drift. It'll include letters (the one from Setzer to Lightning and Lightning to Snow), the 'painful' heart-to-heart talks (yes, the one with Yang, Weiss, Lightning and Jaune will be in more detail), weddings (need to research how to write a good Yang/Weiss wedding before taking a shot at that) and babies I couldn't include in the tale (as it would have expanded the tale by at least 10 chapters and with my overall schedule, it wouldn't have been wise for me to do such a thing). With that being said, Blake and Ruby from RWBY will have some dialogue here. Also, Buttercup WILL NOT appear here at all even though she, as a cat, appears in that tale, and there is a slight (for right now) possibility that smut will be here but I cannot promise anything here to anyone. I'll be sure to post this note on FFNet later this week or this weekend the latest (same username as always), but I will also admit that I won't start work on this any further until late June or early July the very latest (I can focus on the other projects and then get a system going with every collection I currently have out, so I won't overwhelm myself with so much). I'll do my best to put the tales in the order of where I mention it inside ATSHS, but don't be surprised if it's a bit out of order.

I have Ko-fi (LadyWolvie82) if you want to help with this project - but as with every collection I have, I won't force you, the reader, to pay.

With that - I'll get going for now...and I will catch you on the flipside, cheers!

Take care,

Your royal weirdo writer Wolvie

P.S. Before I forget, this will be the LAST fic in the RWBY fandom for the foreseeable future (personal reasons that I DO NOT want to publicly elaborate on). I do want to return to it someday but once this is done, I have to go.


	2. Faris and Vanille

A/N: This is a an in depth look at how Faris and Vanille became a couple in ATSHS (Chapter 1-A). My "weekend" for those who are curious are Sunday/Monday. Also, Fang, Lightning, Snow and Lenna are all either mentioned and/or featured. Enjoy!

**Faris and Vanille**

If Oerba Dia Vanille was described in one word by Faris Scherwiz, 'goddess' would be a bit much to some, yet for the Tycoon native it was the perfect word to describe the redhead from Gran Pulse, the land in talks with Gaia to become one land known as Gran Gaia. Most people at Bodhum High gave the coral haired teen a tough time about this, but in a loving, joking matter Faris laughed at. Oerba Yun Fang sometimes called Faris her sister-in-law for reasons one Snow Villiers made disrespectful and rude remarks on, which Fang succeeded in angering the fucking oaf as it was VERY well known that Snow is homophobic, much to his dismay. Being friends with the most respected Yun clanswoman on the planet gave the Tycoon native dirt on the Dia - and also time to hang out with Vanille to boot! However, Faris was very surprisingly shy about saying how she felt about Vanille to the redhead in question, and even more shy about saying it in public (thank you very much, Snow Villiers). Why that was, sadly, no one will ever know.

Speaking of the redhead, Vanille has been head over heels in love with Faris Scherwiz from the moment they met, but it was the age gap that kept her feelings for the coral haired teen to herself. For those close or at Vanille's age, it was commonly frowned on to remotely crush on anyone who is two years older than themselves. Vanille's crush on Faris was treated no different: it was frowned on because the Tycoon native is two years older than Vanille. Fang, being the older sister and the best observer of the two, saw ZERO issues with Faris and Vanille dating. When they hung out, everyone who saw Faris and Vanille interact with each other felt and still feel that they looked adorable together, that they are meant to be soul mates, a couple. Even Claire 'Lightning' Farron egged the coral haired teen (with the help of Faris' younger sister Lenna) to ask Vanille out on a date more than once, and this was the rare times Snow would allow her to hang out with the Oerba sisters and the Tycoon sisters!

Fang, not one to be defeated by this even though she's struggling with her crush on the older Farron sister (that is in a relationship with the fucking oaf), had to do something to help her close mate - both in and out of Bodhum High - become the girlfriend of her younger sister Vanille.

After all, Faris already has Fang's blessing to date Vanille.

XXX

lt was the summer break before Faris started her final year at Bodhum High alongside Fang, Lightning and Snow, but for Vanille it would be her sophomore year there, and Lenna would be an upperclassman at last. More specifically, early July. Vanille and Lenna had a private chat about Faris, which the younger Tycoon sister found out about Vanille's massive crush on the Tycoon Pirate (Bodhum High's nickname for Faris, one that the older Tycoon sister personally approved of), and Lenna was giggling as a result of the confession - the info was old news to her because Fang and Lenna had secret chats and the latter knew about from the former enough times. Vanille was personally invited to a fireworks display in downtown Bodhum that Faris got two VIP seats at which Lenna would be at a different section of the same event with others, Fang included. Lightning was working at the event as 'junior' security (to help with getting credits for faster promotions with the Guardian Corps).

At first, Vanille was shocked to get the special seating invite from Faris Scherwiz herself - towards the end of the school year, more of the students from Vanille's grade were accepting the fact that the redhead has a massive crush on the Tycoon Pirate, with some of them giving Faris a helping hand with landing the VIP seating for the fireworks display as they felt that Faris was 'The One' for the Oerban native. It took Fang convincing her to hang out with the older Tycoon sister (complete with Lenna's reasoning to not be at the VIP section) by themselves that Vanille FINALLY said yes to Faris' invite. After all, the two have feelings for each other but was beyond afraid to be open about them, let alone to act on it. Although nervous, Vanille found her best summer dress and wore minimal jewelry and her classiest shoes, completely with the intention to rock Faris' world at the fireworks display. Failure was NOT an option for one Oerba Dia Vanille by any means.

Faris would not be disappointed when she sees Vanille.

XXX

The Annual Bodhum Fireworks Display. For a town like Bodhum - not too big but also not too small - they are the host of Cocoon's best and most popular fireworks display for so many years, it was something that everyone was looking forward to seeing. One evening of not having to worry about varying things (although the next day would have them 'returning to their normal schedules of worrying about whatever'). Faris, who rented a car (for a month), arrived at Vanille and Fang's home to pick up the redhead so that they can get to the event at a reasonable time, since the coral haired teen DISLIKED being late to anything. What made Faris stood out was that she was very well dressed and brought FLOWERS for the younger Oerba sister ("Pirate, 'Nille L-O-V-E-S flowers...you should see her face when we pass by the damn florist!" Fang told the older Tycoon sister in a class they shared over the Spring Semester, which the duo couldn't stop laughing at when Faris first heard that, but made a mental note of), something Fang would be floored by soon enough. Once Vanille and Faris saw each other, neither teen could speak for several moments, before Faris realising that they both will be late if they kept staring at each other like this.

Being the gentlewoman, Faris opened the door Vanille would get into the car and made sure that the redhead was seated and buckled up before getting herself into the car. There was a part of Vanille that wondered why Faris rented the car but wisely chose not to ask the Tycoon native that question - it would be this that eventually served as a great piece of wisdom to those they cared about in time. The drive to the venue was one of peace and serenity for Faris, as Vanille would sing her lungs out to whatever song was on the radio and didn't care how off key she was while singing whatever song. It made Faris smile, though: anything Vanille said or did makes the older Tycoon sister laugh and smile, giving Faris more reasons to ask Vanille out on a date. Miraculously, the pair made it to the venue with time to spare, which, being the gentlewoman, Faris made sure that Vanille exited the car safely. Oddly enough, Faris took the extra jacket and placed it over a neaby puddle so that Vanille's outfit wouldn't be ruined, which the redhead felt so touched that the coral haired teen would do that for her.

It took the speed of Lightning's namesake for the duo to find the VIP section - as Claire 'Lightning' Farron herself was in that section and personally escorted the pair to the part that made them the most comfortable. Once in the area the older Farron herself picked for them, Faris took out a secret, but fake, flower and placed it on top of Vanille's left ear, to make her even more beautiful than ever. Vanille's only rely was placing her right cheek on the coral haired teen's left shoulder, to which Faris placed an arm around her shoulders, enjoying this moment in comfortable silence before the fireworks began. To Faris, the setup couldn't have been more perfect than it already was: she had loads of people - family, friends, classmates that wasn't named Snow Villiers... you name it - those who supported her and Vanille as women, as people, as teens very madly in love with each other. A public who sorely disagreed with the direction of the Cocoonian government has been going as of late. It was this night that Vanille and Faris only focused on the moment, simply enjoying each other's company as the fireworks display began. This year's display would be a special one for the duo.

The start of this year's display would be the one that finally gave Faris the courage she needed to win Oerba Dia Vanille's heart.

XXX

The 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of the first set of fireworks were amazing as always, with the pattern of the such varying each year. It was one particular pattern that caught Faris' attention the most - it was one where those who are LGBTQ were honoured and loved as people, something that Fang herself begged the organisers to incorporate into this particular display because she REALLY wanted Faris and Vanille to be a couple and the only way it would be a reality was through Lightning, who worked with the organisers although the older Farron was helping with security. As the final few fireworks of the set went off, a message was made out for Vanille and her eyes to read, for it was a message from none other than Faris Scherwiz who wanted to be more than just friends:

_"My dearest Oerba Dia Vanille, I wish I could ask you face to face, but knowing certain people...and my natural fears on the matter, I simply could not do such a thing, but 'here I am' asking you like this, with loads of people watching this alongside us. I know it's a lame excuse, but that's just me in a nutshell. Anyway, I'm just rambling here...might as well get to the point. Ever since I first met you I wanted to be more than just friends with you but your older sister was the big hurdle I had to get over so that I can ask you to be my girlfriend...and oddly enough, it was your older sister Snaggletooth who already had given me her blessing to court you if I fancied the idea a while back, and egged me to ask you out on a date with me. She thinks we look so cute together, and I agree, because you're my goddess, my guiding light, the main reason why I laugh and smile at life when it wants to be a you-know-what to me. So...my dearest Vanille, will you go out with me?"_

Vanille kept on staring at that message, ever since it first popped out, and for longer than anyone would have anticipated, especially one of this nature because her crush FINALLY had the courage to ask her out, and NOT just out on a date! With tears of happiness slowly falling from her eyes, Faris was quick to take note of this and even quicker to gently wipe them away. Facing the redhead at last, Faris held her crush close, with Vanille placing her ear to Faris' heart, just to hear the heart beat for the Oerban native. Vanille was so touched that Faris felt the same way for her as Vanille felt for Faris. After taking a few deep breaths, as a means to calm herself down and reply to the Tycoon native's question at long last, Vanille gently grabbed her hands as a means to respond. "My dearest Faris Scherwiz, my Tycoon Pirate...I would love to be your girlfriend...there was a part of me that feared that you would never ask me as I know that you're meant to be my soul mate from the very start. Some have called me out of my mind, but I follow my heart, for it doesn't lie to me. My heart is yours, my dearest Faris." Vanille responded to Faris' public inquiry with a gentle, sincere smile on her face, making Faris Scherwiz the happiest coral haired teenager on the planet at the moment.

The pair sealed the deal with the kiss and enjoyed the remainder of the fireworks display, giving everyone there courage to stand up for what's right and fair - even Lightning, who made a wish of her own that night but in secret, as well as Fang and makng a wish almost identical to Lightning's.

As for Faris and Vanille after the fireworks display, they went to a nearby ice cream shop and shared a banana split sundae that Faris fully paid for. It would be the coming months that Fang finds out from Vanille herself that Faris and Vanille have become a couple since the fireworks display, which after being floored by the revelation, Fang immediately welcomed Faris, and Lenna too because she's Faris' younger sister, to the family.

It would be Faris and Vanille's love for each other that inspired so much to so many people in so many ways over the course of time - with ups and downs along the way for the new couple.

As it should be.

FIN

A/N #2: The next TWO chapters will be VERY short, because they're both letters: one Lightning writes to Snow to break up with him, the other Setzer writes to Lightning to bring moral support upon finding out the mess with Snow.


	3. Lightning's Breakup Letter to Snow

A/N: This chapter and the next will be VERY short. Lightning's break up letter to Snow here is written first, FYI.

Snow,

By the time you get this letter, I've packed up my things and left to prepare for Boot Camp with the Guardian Corps. I am also breaking up with you, and like this in case your idiotic arse is wondering. As much as you would talk me out of whatever like you nearly talked me out of enlisting in the GC, this is the best way for me to say to you that we are OVER. THROUGH. As in no more. Treating people like Fang, Faris, Vanille, Mercury, Lenna and Hope like trash for so long never sat well with me throughout the time that we were a couple. The fact I caught you fucking Serah's brains out the way I did was all I needed to get the proof of your bullshit on my own so that I can finally have the strength to break up with you but with the only way I know how, knowing you: through this letter. And you can tell Serah that Mercury is done with her, as he, Fang and Faris were among those who caught your Instagram performance when you filmed it. If I EVER cross paths with you again in my lifetime, just know that it won't end well for you.

Go rot in your fucking hell.

Lightning

A/N #2: Setzer's letter to Lightning is next!


	4. Setzer's Letter to Lightning

A/N: This is the letter Setzer writes to Lightning shortly after she arrived at Sazh's place after she dumped Snow.

To my friend Lightning,

I'll be an honest lad and say that I didn't plan on writing this letter to you at all. What I WILL say here is that after Sazh confirmed what Sonia and Kain, your parents, told him, I felt much more inspired than ever to write to you with my take on this. I know and understand the heartbreak you're going through because of what Snow did, maybe better than some think of me to be, as you know that I am an ex-gambler that some people are convinced that I will never settle down with anyone. If they only knew the truth, as your parents would hear you say about yourself and your relationship with Snow before he did that evil deed, because there's more to how I became who I am than some lad who gambled before coming a pilot. I was in a great, meaningful, loving relationship with a lass known to most as Darill for a tad longer than you were with Snow but years ago. She and I were very happy together, to where I was very close to asking for her hand in marriage. What I didn't know was that she was seeing Kefka Palazzo, the one that damn oaf reports to, behind my back for about a year before we finally broke up. Someone in my inner circle at the time, Terra, knew what was going on but she didn't tell me that Darill was cheating on me with Kefka for fear of her own life, something that I was initially disappointed with but eventually understood her reasoning. By the time I found out, it was too late: Terra was shot dead by Kefka while TRYING to defend Darill as she got pregnant with her and Kefka's child. Upon finding out the entire story a few days later, I had no choice BUT to break up with Darill. I wonder if I made the right decision nowadays, as two weeks after we broke up, I get the call that Darill was dead. Sadly, I was never told about her cause of death but I do wonder how things would have been had I stayed with her. The day after that, I went out and adopted a puppy, who I named Terra, my close mate (friend). If it weren't for the dog, who knows how my life would be.

My story has a message: NEVER look back on how you were with Snow. He did what he did with your sister Serah for whatever demented reason he'll come up with. Just move on with your life, but also remember that people like Snow are the reason why you're a stronger, better person than those like him. I will add that you and Fang look really adorable together... and speaking of Fang, she gave me this ring to give to you: according to 'Snaggles' (I don't know why she fancies that nickname), it's a friendship ring that she, Faris, Lenna, Vanille, Mercury, Hope, Yeul and Noel all already have, and wanted to get one for you. Claire 'Lightning' Farron, you have loads of people who care about you to death, and I hope that you see me as your mate for years to come. I am also including a single playing card, one that has given me great fortune and joy.

Kick arse and take names at the Guardian Corps Boot Camp, Light. Make your parents and I proud!

Your friend,  
Setzer Gabbiani

A/N #2: Next tale is Faris and Vanille again, but this time it's the untold tale of how they adopted their dog Bahamut - Lightning will be featured!


	5. Quick Note 2

Hey readers, the royal weirdo Wolvie here!

A SUPER quick note of what's to come (still have to plan and write the tale of the dog here - Writer's Block is NO JOKE, I must warn everyone), and it's good news from me to you. As I'm writing the first part to 'Army of Yun-Farron', a 3-part one shot sequel and conclusion to both 'Anything to See Her Smile' and 'Together to the End', I WILL be adding varying things from that three parter I had to leave out of there here, which now includes a detailed wedding of Setzer and Winter. This wasn't the most difficult decision for me to make but it also wasn't the easiest, and it wasn't an initial part on my end. Some stuff from that I have planned from that to add here WILL have some sad stuff AND some stuff from a side sequel (if that makes any sense, as it's one that's from Serah and Snow's perspective) that helps tie it all together. Take care and have a GREAT day!

Cheers,  
LadyWolvie82 :)


	6. The Soul of Bahamut

A/N: In this fluffy tale, Faris and Vanille are struggling to find the ideal pet to adopt. Will a Face Time chat with Lightning be of any help in their quest to find their fur child and complete their new home? For this tale, Lightning IS involved and this tale takes place an unknown amount of time before the events at the start of Chapter 2-B, which is Friendship/Romance (more so friendship) as this reveals how Lightning knew about the dog Faris and Vanille adopted.

**The Soul of Bahamut**

"Piiiiirrrrraaaaaaaatttttteeeeee! We really need to get going to the no kill shelter right NOW!" Vanille screamed as loud as she could so that her girlfriend can drive them to the no kill shelter so that they can find the perfect pet to help complete their humble adobe (as Faris would call it). It took a good 15 minutes, for reasons unknown as always to the couple, before Faris was complete ready to go. Although a tad annoyed by Vanille's.current antics, the coral haired woman was actually touched that the redhead called her 'Pirate' as opposed to Faris on this occasion, for the Tycoon native saw just how considerate Vanille is with her, constantly reminding Faris just why Vanille is meant to be hers and hers alone, forever. Without any further delay according to Vanille, the couple went on their way to the no kill shelter one Lenna Charlotte Tycoon herself recommended for them to visit two weeks before this particular visit, since the one Hope, Noel and Mercury suggested recently closed down and relocated the animals to the one where Lenna recommended. The lads felt bad when they heard about the shelter they told the couple about, but were all relieved when they found out that the shelter Lenna told the pair about inherited the affected animals.

Upon entering the spacious and homey no kill shelter, Faris was in complete awe at how well maintained the place was, that it would impress Fang if the brunette ever got time to visit the damn place. Vanille, which Faris was NOT shocked to see, was in a different world as she couldn't stop STARING at the animals that resided at the facility, immediately had her eyes on a 9 month old puppy whose eyes reminded her of Lightning's late cat Bahamut. Needless to say, it didn't take long for Faris to follow her girlfriend's line of sight and look at the puppy Vanille was falling in love with. Like the redhead, the Tycoon native was awestruck by the vivacious puppy, and wanted to adopt it on the spot in order to make Vanille happy. Oddly enough, Vanille had a plan of sorts that involved one other person: the older Farron herself. "What are you getting Face Time with Lightning for, Van?" Faris asked her girlfriend, despite the suspicion that the younger Oerban native wanted Lightning's insight to their search for their forever pet. The only response that came from Vanille was 'you'll see', and with a smile on her face.

The couple would get the surprise of their lives.

XXX

Over at the Guardian Corps post she was stationed at, Lightning, surprisingly enough, got the okay to take a day off to do whatever she saw fit to. A rarity to some, but with her performance as of late, Amodar felt that she deserved to take a day off. Fortunately enough, it coincided with Faris and Vanille's plans regarding their visit to the no kill shelter that Lenna recommended to the pair. Unbeknownst to Faris and Vanille, Amodar was about to give the older Farron her first week of paid vacation for her to use as she saw fit. By the time Lightning herself got the news about her first week of paid vacation, Lightning wanted to spend some time with only her parents and to catch up with Fang. "It's a tough call Sir, but that's my final decision" was how the pinkette worded her plans to hang out with her parents and Fang, who was still on Cocoon soil for her studies.

It was a sunny afternoon which Lightning had some time to herself during her vacation that she got a Face Time request from one Faris Scherwiz, which to the surprise of the coral haired woman, the older Farron immediately accepted. It was both Faris and Vanille who Lightning saw on her mobile tablet, which acted as her back up phone. In the background, it was the very no kill shelter Lenna suggested that the couple visit to adopt a pet. This alone put a massive smile on Lightning's face, an absolute rare thing to see. Faris brought the pinkette up to speed with why they wanted her help: Lightning's childhood cat Bahamut just died of old age, and to natural causes. The older Farron has been mourning for the cat ever since, just like Sonia and Kain both were when they told her of the very sad news. It was Vanille's own way to help cheer Lightning up, even for a moment, for a brief moment in time.

Vanille would become the miracle worker here at the end of it all.

XXX

As Faris and Vanille make their way through the no kill shelter, Lightning took in the sights of the varying animals available to adopt. The cute meows from the kittens and cats to the sweet barks from.the puppies and dogs, Vanille's idea had Lightning smiling, the only tears shed were the happy tears Faris and Vanille didn't see. They only saw her smile. _I'm so proud of you, my little redhead,_ Faris mused to herself while lissing Vanille's temple, more grateful than ever for her girlfriend's insight on their quest to find the perfect pet to complete their home.

It was some time later that Lightning was able to get a good look at a 9 month old pitbull puppy, moments before Faris and Vanille followed the older Farron's line of sight to said pooch. The way Lightning's eyes lit up upon seeing this particular dog was something that Faris and Vanille didn't see coming, one that made the pair happy to have suggested that Lightning helps with finding their perfect pet. With Faris making sure that her phone had Lightning seeing the dog that had her eyes light up the way it did, Vanille was smiling at this action, for she knew that Lightning would have more than just a say in what pet Faris and Vanille should adopt.

"Bahamut..." was all that Lightning said before the 9 month old puppy started barking and smiling, clearly approving the name given by the one who wasn't at the shelter. It took Faris the speed close to Lightning's namesake to know the reason why the older Farron named the puppy Bahamut..._everything about this puppy... he reminds her of her childhood cat Bahamut. Light and that cat were attached to the hip for years. The puppy has the soul of Bahamut, of all things any of us know about. Van and I need to adopt this pooch now, especially if he'll have this effect on people like Light... _Faris mused to herself, effectively making the decision to adopt Bahamut.

"Vanille and I will adopt this one, Kind Sir..." Faris announced to the kind individual who showed them around the no kill shelter, who also felt that Bahamut was a fitting name for the now happy pitbull puppy. Fortunately for Faris, Vanille had the money to fully adopt him on her person, courtesy of one Sonia Farron as a birthday present. While Vanille and Faris are now one happy couple with their perfect pet in Bahamut the puppy, they filled out the paperwork, paid the fees, and took the happy pooch to his forever home with his humans.

Vanille would play a big role in Fairs' plans to thank Lightning for her help when the time was right. The older Farron saw the redhead as family, just like Faris and Fang, because the only thing Lightning cared about was one's inner character, their personality. Although Lightning wasn't physically there to meet the pooch, she knew that the two best people are around to give him everything he needs and wants.

This will become another testament to Faris and Lightning's eternal friendship, and further solidify Faris and Vanille's love for each other, up and downs along the way. If it were Fang, she would have thanked Lady Luck right away.

All because of Vanille's insight.

FIN

A/N#2: Next tale will be in two parts but only because of the nature of the topic briefly brought in in Chapter 2-B of ATSHS. It will feature ALL of Team RWBY (plus Jaune), which the talk Yang, Weiss and Jaune have with Lightning will be in more detail. Part One will have flashbacks from Team RWBY's perspective alongside Jaune's, leading into the conversation. It'll be at least a month before I write part one of this.


	7. The Talk Part 1

A/N: In the first half, Yang, Weiss and Jaune take a solid look at Lightning in her current state. Without the knowledge of what to do, will Ruby and Blake be able to help them find a way to get through to Lightning? This takes place in Chapter 2-B in 'Anything to See Her Smile'. Language and adult situations are the warnings.

**The Talk, Part 1**

"Poor Lightblub… I don't know if she's anywhere near the person Rygdea described her as to us... wouldn't it kill her to smile at LEAST ONCE?! I thought YOU were bad, Princess..." Yang pondered to her fiancée Weiss in frustration, not being fully aware that Weiss is seeing the same exact version of Lightning Yang has been seeing since their arrival to the Guardian Corps. Speaking of the white haired woman, all she could do is cry at Lightning's situation. She only overheard bits and pieces of the older Farron's backstory from Lightning herself, which broke her heart as it reminded the former heiress of her own past with her estranged family back in Atlas. It was bad enough of what Weiss Schnee went through before moving out of Atlas - reliving her past through Lightning's current nightmare was another story. For Yang - it was all about that accident which that douchebag Adam Taurus caused and resulted in the blonde losing most of her right arm while Yang was protecting Blake, which brought back painful memories of her own once she saw the pinkette in that current state. With one Oerba Yun Fang giving her what she needed to know out of respect for Lightning, Yang felt the best course of action to get the rest was to go straight to the source - which was easier said than done.

In the other side of the dormitory where he's been stationed at, Jaune bolted awake from yet another nightmare - the same one he'd been having for months - the nightmare where he saw his late girlfriend Pyrrha die by Cinder's hands at that tournament, the same damn nightmare preventing him from moving on in his life despite Cinder herself being killed by the Atlesian Military, led by Penny and Jaune was given words of wisdom from Penny herself on the matter. A part of him wanted to die when Pyrrha died, but something told him to keep on living his life, knowing that a silver lining will come his way if he believed. Without any hesitation, Jaune made his way to Yang and Weiss's shared room, hoping that either one of them could provide insight to his recurring nightmare, if it had a secret message of sorts.

Upon arrival to the shared room Jaune could hear Weiss crying, and Yang struggling to hold back her tears. This broke Jaune's heart. It didn't take long for Yang to answer the door after Jaune was knocking on the door. Once inside, Jaune feared that worst, that Weiss and Yang had broken up for some reason. A sigh of relief came from Jaune once he saw the engagement rings were still on their fingers, but Weiss's crying didn't stop. Jaune took it upon himself to look out the window, to find any clue as to why Weiss was still crying, and why Yang was struggling to hold back her tears. It took a bit of time, but Jaune was able to pinpoint the exact reason: Claire 'Lightning' Farron, and the state that she was in when the engaged couple saw her a short time before. Lightning clearly is in a shitty state, but with Weiss only knowing a small piece of the story what else was in the pinkette's past that was causing things to be as bad as they are? And who would be willing to provide them the remainder of the story if Fang's unable to do so?

"Damn... Lightning... I wish we knew... let us help you with whatever you're going through... know that you're not alone..." Jaune said to himself while comforting his two buddies, trying to formulate a plan of sorts to help his superior get through what he feels is a very tough time. During the group hug, both Jaune and Yang somehow built a will within themselves, determined to help Lightning through her rough patch. The biggest question is what will the plan be to get to that point in time? Who can they turn to? It was several minutes later that Jaune went back to his room so that Yang and Weiss can get some sleep, and to clear his mind. When morning came, something in Yang wanted to check with Blake over at Farron Jewelers for any info the cat faunus she could have been told about the older Farron Yang wasn't aware of before, but the blonde was also aware that Blake wouldn't know anything else. Yang had to at least try, if anything. Upon bringing this up with Weiss and Jaune over breakfast, both immediately agreed that Blake would be best hope they have.

The trio would have Lady Luck on their side.

XXX

Blake and Ruby are having a quiet day at the Belladonna residence when Ruby's scroll rang. Blake, at first, wanted Ruby to ignore the call as the newly married couple wanted some 'Ladybug Time' but the scroll kept on going off, which only meant that either Taiyang or Yang is trying to reach the redhead. When Blake got to the scroll she saw Yang's info on the Caller ID, it was then that they picked up the phone. "Hey kitty cat, just the person I need to talk to!" Yang greeted her sister in law, causing Blake to release a chuckle of sorts. "A part of me is thinking that you should call back later but my gut is saying this is important..." Blake answered back, not realising that her gut was right in this situation.

"Damn right this is important, kitty cat..."

"You mind if I put this call on speaker?"

"I don't give a shit about that, Blake. You know that, as does Ruby."

"How's everyone doing over there... Lightning included..."

"That's the person who I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Is this about her pompous arsehole of an ex-boyfriend Snow Villiers, Yang?!?"

"Who?!?"

"You never heard of him...?"

"Not until now kitty cat. Lightning has been in a really shitty mood lately here at the GC, and no one here knows why. Not even Rygdea has a real clue although he thinks it's related to someone back in Bodhum, where she's originally from..."

"Let me give you the 60 Seconds version since you three are short on time. Assuming you have this on speaker, Weiss can likely figure out the rest. Snow 'Douchebag' Villiers controlled the entire relationship by being an abusive prick, cheated on Lightning by fucking her sister Serah's, Light dumped him. Snow went on to hire someone to murder her parents - the same ones who made me the head of their 2nd Farron Jewelers location, Etro bless them - and hit Lightning with his car, badly injuring her and fled the damn scene quicker than her namesake according to Setzer. If it weren't for Galuf and Krile she'd be dead by now. Snow wants her back. The only reason why I know of Snow was because of Lightning's dad when he was still alive. Kain HATED Snow like you wouldn't believe. If I had to be honest here, Snow's a LOT like Adam..." Blake said, finishing what info she knew about Lightning.

This had Yang, Weiss and Jaune in a complete state of shock, for this wasn't something they knew about their superior at all.

_So this is what Lightning was hiding from us... she has a good reason why she doesn't want any of us to know if I had to be honest here... but she has to see that there's others who can relate toher and her past. Blake gets it, since Lightning's dad told her about Snow. With Weiss's own issues back in Atlas, and Jaune's recurring nightmares, can this help us help get through to her? I can only hope so. I know that Ruby believes in us, I have to try. For her... _Yang mused to herself, knowing that the older Farron has a painful past involving an arsehole who won't let her go, something that Blake understands and is something similar to what Weiss went through when the white haired woman was growing up in Atlas. Yang, Weiss and Jaune talked to Ruby and Blake some more before ending the call, as they all had to get back to whatever they were in the middle of before the call began.

In the meantime, they sought out one Oerba Yun Fang for advice on how to approach Lightning with the info obtained from Blake. If they needed to find a way to approach their superior on a sensitive

topic, it was the brunette, one who knows Lightning well. At first, Fang was stunned by finding out that the faunus was told anything about Snow by either Kain or Sonia, but she was also happy that Blake told them, and not her, as if there was anyone who understood how people like Snow are that also wasn't the Oerban native, it was Blake Belladonna. Blake clearly was in Lightning's shoes. Lightning would've had a field day with beating the shit out of Adam Taurus if those two ever met face to face. When Fang was told about this, the brunette was laughing her arse off before letting them know that Lightning would probably kill him if she could get away with it.

With this new piece of information, Yang, Weiss and Jaune came up with a plan to get through to Lightning, by words. Knowing that it won't be easy, they had to at least try. Simply because they wanted to be Lightning's buddies, or mates. People Lightning can call her family. Friends, something Lightning needed besides Fang and Faris. Even an encouraging text message from Ruby was willing to help them try. The biggest challenge was Claire 'Lightning' Farron herself.

Would Lightning let them in?

Only time will tell...

To Be Continued...

A/N #2: Massive apology for the delay - a combo of work, illness, writer's block and other obligations got in the way here. Please keep in mind that this is a slow going here, so I kindly ask for your patience here.

The Talk, Part Two is next, where Yang, Weiss and Jaune finally have that talk with Lightning - will the trio's past get through to her?


End file.
